At First Sight
by SparksFly15
Summary: Bella is walking down the aisle, and the world changes when she sees the man of her dreams...for the first time.
1. Bella

A/N: Twilight does not belong to me.

Do you believe in love at first sight? I don't. That is, I never did. Until that moment I started walking down the aisle. I see you standing there in your beautiful black suit with an orchid pinned to your lapel.

Am I imagining it? Am I imagining your quick intake of breath when your eyes meet mine? Is it wishful thinking that you are watching every step I make towards the altar, your smile growing brighter with each heel click?

I hope not.

I hope I'm not alone in these thoughts, these feelings. With the first glance, my world tilted on its axis. My heart began to race, my palms started sweating through the satin ribbon winding around my bouquet.

Do you feel it to?

As I stand at the altar, a mantra starts running through my head. "You are not yet married. You are not yet married." I glance at my fiancé. Nothing is amiss.

Your green eyes compel me to meet your gaze again.

"Hi," you mouth silently. That's my new favorite word.

"Hi," I whisper back.

The music changes and the march begins. As the maid of honor, I should be watching the bride. Truth be told, she's beautiful. I saw that before the ceremony. Before my life irrevocably changed.

I cannot watch the bride. You dazzle me. I cannot tear my eyes away from you. Do you feel the same? You should be watching Rose glide down the aisle, but you're staring at me. Our eyes have not drifted these long, few minutes.

Rose arrives at the altar, and my view is obstructed by her voluminous tulle veil. I surreptitiously step to the side to see you again. You have done the same.

Why? Is it at all possible that you feel this too?

Our eyes meet again. Your breath quickens.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

I tune out the minister, but the words still resonate.

Beloved.

Are you my beloved? Is that why I keep forgetting to breathe?

Your eyes reveal nothing, and everything. What is your name? What is your favorite color? Your favorite book, food, film? Will you dream of me tonight? I want to run my tongue along the sharp line of your jaw – will you let me?

I watch as your eyes finally break from mine. Remembering where I was, I manage to take Rose's flowers as she clasps hands with her beloved.

Miraculously, the ceremony continues. I look back across the aisle, but your eyes are no longer on mine. You're staring at the soft white orchid anchored in my hair, the twin of your boutonniere. I watch as your eyes travel down. I can feel your gaze intensify as you reach my shoulders.

I take a quivering breath. Did you see that? You did. Your eyes darken and I feel the heat intensify further.

This is quickly turning into the most erotic experience of my life.

As your eyes travel down to my chest, my waist, my legs, I feel myself grown damp. Mistakenly, I look at your hands clutched together in front of you. Now all I can imagine is your fingers reaching up under my midnight blue silk gown and slowly, oh so slowly, whispering my panties down my legs.

There's an unfamiliar liquid pull in my belly. No one has ever brought these feelings out in me before. What are you doing to me? Do you feel this heat, this passion from eight feet away? I take in your face once more. A bead of sweat runs down your temple. I meet your eyes again, and gasp at the desire I see.

Something pokes me in my left rib, and I am on the receiving end of a glare from my other best friend and fellow bridesmaid, Alice.

"And I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."

Kiss. Oh, God, the word requires me to look at your mouth, those lips. They look soft, and entirely too lickable. You take a breath, and your lips part. I want to dart my tongue inside your mouth and taste you. If at all possible, I grow more aroused. My nipples tighten against the blue silk, and I inwardly groan.

Thanks to Alice alerting me to where I was, I manage to hand Rose's bouquet back to her. Her sweet smile makes me feel guilty for missing her wedding.

But this is quickly becoming the most important day of my life. I fell in love at first sight, and I'll be breaking off my engagement. Even if nothing ever happens with mystery-man, there's no way I can marry Jacob. He has never looked at me like this, never made me feel like the center of the universe. Never made my heart race with a single look. I am addicted to these feelings, my own personal heroin. Are we even in love, or are we together out of habit?

The recessional starts, and I quickly realize what's about to happen.

I am the maid of honor.

He's the groom's best man.

We have to take three steps, meet in the middle, and take hold of one another to walk back up the aisle.

I have to touch him.

I don't think I can do it. There are battles waging inside me.

I take the first step.

Part of me wants to gather up this ridiculous skirt, and run out of the chapel screaming. Can I handle this unknown?

My feet move again.

Part of me craves that look in your eyes, and I know I will never be leaving your side again.

We are face to face, a breath apart. Never leaving my eyes, you lift your palm to me. I take your hand, and time stops. I hear nothing but the beating of my heart in my ears. Your skin is touching mine. That's all I can think, all I can feel.

Hours later we'll look back on this moment and wonder what it looked like. Two hundred fifty pairs of eyes just watched the world change forever. Did they see fireworks too? Did they feel the earth shift?

In an untraditional move, our hands stay joined tightly as we walked up the aisle, our eyes never parting.

Finally, we arrive. You break my gaze to look around, and then quickly pull me to a nearby stairwell. I take a breath, so anxious … what is going to happen? My life has already been altered – what if he doesn't feel this too? What if he has a girlfriend, a wife, is gay? What will I do if the love of my life doesn't love me in return?

"Bella," he whispers.

Huh? How does he know my name? The confused look on my face gives me away.

"You're Bella, Rose's best friend. I'm Emmett's brother, Edward."

I stare. "Edward," I whisper in return. "Why haven't we met before today?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know, Bella, but there's something I've got to ask you…" He glances to the floor, and for the first time since our eyes met, he looks nervous.

"Bella…do you believe in love at first sight?"

I respond the only way I can. Dropping my bouquet to the floor, I run my hands up his arms, over biceps that feel like stone. Over his shoulders, around his neck, my fingers bury in his soft bronze hair. As I feel his hands grasp my waist, I raise my lips to his. With a murmur of "yes," I finally kiss this man. My man. Edward.

My love.


	2. Edward

A/N: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did. However, as I do not have a beta, I do own all mistakes.

For those of you that asked, here's EPOV.

Thank you so much for your reviews - they mean more than I can express. Sending you love and kisses from Edward. Or Bella, if that's your preference. :)

I'm leaving this as incomplete at this time. I have thoughts for an epilogue... where do you think E&B end up?

* * *

Do you believe in love at first sight? I do. I've always been a hopeless romantic, giving my brothers endless reason to make fun of me. I don't do one night stands, or pick up random girls in a bar. I've had a few girlfriends over the years, but they weren't what I was looking for.

I was looking for you.

I'm standing in a church, waiting for the bride to make her way down the aisle, but I see you.

Today I've proved my brothers wrong. There is such a thing as love at first sight.

You come closer, until I am able to meet your eyes. I gasp in a breath as I swear I see your soul shine through your beautiful brown eyes.

You take my breath away.

You glance around the cathedral, looking for what? I don't care...look at me again.

Your brown eyes meet mine as you take your place near the altar.

"Hi," I mouth in your direction.

"Hi," is your response to me. I wish I could hear you over the violins. I need to hear your voice. I need your words.

The music changes, but I cannot watch the bride. You captivate me.

I don't care that this is inappropriate. It doesn't matter. Every eye in the cathedral is trained on the bride, and no one will notice my infatuation.

Rose, my soon to be sister-in-law, arrives at the altar, making my brother the happiest man on the planet. Soon, that will be me. Soon, I will meet my love.

I step to the side to see around the happy couple, and see that you have done the same.

I'm thrilled to see that maybe, just maybe, this is having the same affect on you.

Our eyes meet again, and I see your breath quicken. Is your pulse racing like mine? Is this what happens when two souls meet?

The minister starts the ceremony, but I cannot hear him. I'm lost in you.

I need to know more, everything, about you.

All I know is that you are the maid-of-honor, and that makes you Bella. The same Bella that Rose and Emmett having been trying to set me up with for years.

That makes me an idiot.

I curse myself for not listening to them. They've been saying for years that you are perfect for me, but I didn't want a set up, or a blind date. I didn't want to meet this "perfect girl" that I lived 2,067 miles away from, having no hope of a relationship.

All that doesn't matter now. I can't stay away from you any longer.

Your eyes are changing. What are you thinking? I need to know, because it looks like lust.

I cannot watch your gaze turn sensual without embarrassing myself.

As you break my gaze to take Rose's bouquet, I have to see the rest of you. All I've seen so far has been your beautiful chocolate eyes.

As your head turns back, I notice the flower in your hair. Silky, shiny, long chestnut hair.

Here in the candlelight, I see the depth of colors and I want to run my hands through your hair.

I want to see it spread across my pillow, with another sort of candlelight glowing nearby.

I extend my gaze past your perfect ear, down your elegant neck, to your shoulders.

You take a quivering breath. Are you watching me trace you with my eyes? Can you feel my touch from so far away?

I hope you can, Bella.

There's the evidence. A delicate pink hue dusts over your chest, extending beneath the edge of your blue dress.

I'm secretly thrilled that I can make you blush without a whisper, without a touch.

I want to see how far that blush will carry.

"I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.

"I promise to love you in good times and bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.

"Above all, I promise to cherish you, and love you all the days of our forever."

As Emmett and Rose recite their vows, I cannot help but continue to stare at you.

As I meet your eyes again, I hope that you can see that I want to cherish you for the remainder of our existence.

Rose and Emmett reach in for their first kiss and husband and wife, and all I can think is that I want your lips on mine.

I want to taste you. I want to breathe your breath, and feel the softness of your lips.

You're staring at my lips, and now I know you are thinking the same thing. I take a breath and swear my heart stops beating. Your delectable blush gives you away.

You want this as badly as I do.

I need you. You are my gravity, holding me to this place.

Rose and Emmett depart the altar, and I realize what is about to happen.

I get to touch you.

I have to touch you. I have to feel if your skin is as soft as it appears from eight feet away. I have to learn what happens when your skin meets mine.

I can see the trepidation in your eyes. For some reason, that calms me.

It lets me know that I am not alone in these thoughts, these feelings. This intensity is definitely not one-sided.

I take the three steps to the top of the aisle where we meet. For the first time, I will touch the love of my life.

I cannot bear the thought of you slipping your arm through mine, so that your hand would rest on my tuxedo-covered arm.

I need your skin, your touch.

I break tradition, and offer my hand. You weave your fingers thought mine, and time stops. What is this? Is this truly what happens when love finds its home? The intensity is almost too much to bear, but I cannot, will not, ever break away.

I've been craving this my entire life. The touch of my love.

We manage to walk up the aisle, our hands intertwined, our eyes never leaving the other's.

As soon as we reach the vestibule, I reach your waist and gently guide you to a secluded corner. With the way your eyes are connected to mine, I doubt you even notice.

"Bella," I breathe. Saying your name for the first time is enlightening. I want to say your name every day for the rest of my life. I want to call it out in the morning as I make your coffee. I want to whisper it in your ear as we burrow on the couch. I want to moan it aloud as your body connects to mine.

You look flustered.

"You're Bella, Rose's best friend. I'm Emmett's brother, Edward."

You stare at me, intensifying your gaze.

"Edward," you whisper.

Do you know? Do you know that you saying my name is the best thing that has ever happened to me?

"Why haven't we met before today?" my angel questions me.

This is going too fast, and too slow at the same time. I have to know. I need to understand where you are, and where we are going.

My life has been recentered, and it needs to start again now.

"I don't know, Bella, but there's something I've got to ask you..."

I take a breath and try to calm myself. Doubt creeps in. This is the most important moment of my life, and it's all in the hands of this woman. My woman.

"Bella...do you believe in love at first sight?"

You eyes grow wide. You drop your flowers to the floor, and run your hands up my arms. What I wouldn't give to feel your skin on mine at this moment.

Your fingers trail over my shoulders, and end up weaving in my hair. I mentally groan as I bring my hands to your waist. You are exquisite.

Impossibly, your lips raise to mine.

"Yes," you breathe a moment before I feel your kiss.

You own me. All I can feel is love, as my Bella kisses me in this church.

And I know my life will never be the same. Believing in love at first sight saved me, and brought me to this place where my life is just begining.

I'm thrilled, because from today on out, I know that my life is complete, and I get to spend it with you. My life. My Bella.

My love.


	3. Epilogue

A/N: I do not own Twilight. However, I claim ownership to all typos and other mistakes, as well as a new iPad so that I can take my fanfic obsession on the road. )

* * *

It has been nearly two years since that day. Two years since our eyes first met from the seventy-five feet that is the length of this aisle.

Nearly two years since my perspective, and my world, irrevocably changed.

Today I'm making I'm making my way down this same aisle again. The destination is the same, but the outcome will be completely different. It's your voice I will hear, your words and promises.

The music changes. Deep breath.

I take the first step, and I see you at the end of the aisle. Waiting for me, and me alone. This time, it's not my imagination. I know without a doubt that your eyes are fixed on me, the breath you took is in reaction to my appearance.

You are so beautiful. Your eyes are shining, as mine are as well, I'm sure.

Another step. So many memories rush back. Rose and Emmett's wedding. The first kiss we shared that night. The aftermath.

Your smile grows brighter yet again. My father places a restraining hand on my arm to keep me from sprinting to the altar.

"Slow down, kiddo. He's not going anywhere."

I remember the week after Rose and Emmett's wedding, when you did have to leave me. It was very nearly heartbreaking. To meet the love of your life, only to be separated by distance and circumstance.

I left Jacob, you left Tanya. That wasn't the heartbreaking part. The worst was you going back to Chicago for those six long months. Six months of talking every day, but never really seeing, never touching.

You told me that the separation didn't matter, that we would be together. You promised me that our reunion would be so much sweeter.

And it was. By that point, we knew almost everything about each other. Our likes, pet peeves, our wishes and dreams. I recognized you as my soul mate, but you became my best friend. And then my lover.

Nearly there. Just a few more steps until we're together, until my father places my hand in yours.

Your touch drives me crazy. From that first touch we shared, to all the times we came together, there is nothing that feels as good as your skin on mine.

That's what we couldn't learn from each other on those long phone calls and Skype sessions. I didn't know then how a brush of your fingers on my arm electrified by entire being. I couldn't fathom your reaction from a kiss beneath your jaw until I did it the first time. How it caused you to grab my hips and kiss me back until I was limp and brainless.

The rush of my heart when it's fast and furious. The sliding of our skin when we make love slowly, and thoroughly.

When we finally come together, you always look at me like I'm the reason for your existence, the purpose for your breath. There is always so must love in your eyes, and you make me feel cherished.

It's the same look you have right now.

A kiss from my father, and our hands are clasped at last.

It's amazing that with a simple touch from you, I am at peace.

The minister begins those familiar words.

"Dearly beloved..."

This time I know without a doubt that I am with my beloved.

I tune out the words that are spoken as I gaze into your eyes. All I need to know about love I see there.

With a smile and a wink, you squeeze my hand. A gentle reminder that it's time for our vows.

I hand Alice my bouquet, and grab both your hands with mine. We recite the words we wrote together with the minister's help.

"Bella, you are my dream come true. You are the happiness I never thought I deserved, the all encompassing light in my life. You make me smile, you make me laugh, and you give me so much love."

"Edward, the first time we kissed, I knew in my heart that you were my one. The one I was destined to spend the rest of my life with. You are the most incredible man I have ever known, and I am honored and humbled that you have chosen me."

"From the moment we met, you've surprised me, captivated me, and challenged me in a way that no other person ever has. I've fallen more in love with you every day, without reservation. I still can't believe that today I get to marry the love of my life."

"When I first saw you, my life changed forever. I never believed in love at first sight, but I knew in an instant that we would be sharing all the beautiful moments of life together."

"I promise to walk by your side, to love, cherish, and encourage you."

"I promise to share with you, to listen to you, and to support you."

"I will share your laughter and tears as your partner, lover, and friend."

"I will always respect you and honor you as an individual, and to grow with you knowing that our love will never fade."

"I look forward to being your husband, and falling in love with you again and again."

"I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my best friend. I will love you forever."

You wipe the tears that have been streaming down my face, and cup my cheek with your hand. For a moment, everyone and everything disappears as I close my eyes and lean my cheek into your palm. You're perfect.

The ceremony continues with the exchange of rings, but I don't care. In my eyes, we are already married.

I hear the minister again.

"Edward and Bella, may this day shine eternally in your lives together. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a light over every misfortune. May all that is beautiful and honest remain with you always.

"With the exchange of rings and statements of love and trust, I wish you to greet Edward and Bella as Husband and Wife.

"You may kiss your Bride."

You lean down and slowly, sweetly kiss me. I feel all the love you have in that kiss, and I know that the rest of our life together will be as sweet.

Alice hands me back my bouquet as our family and friends break out in applause.

You lean in for another kiss, and behind the cover of the bouquet, stroke a fingertip over my currently flat stomach.

"Just think," you whisper, as I smile at my parents. "In about seven months we're going to do it again."

You clasp my hand and start down the aisle. We continue whispering, even though no one could hear us over the music and cheering.

"Do what again?"

"Fall in love at first sight."


End file.
